<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Paradise by metal_lesbian_666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695848">Our Paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_lesbian_666/pseuds/metal_lesbian_666'>metal_lesbian_666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nightwish, Within Temptation (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_lesbian_666/pseuds/metal_lesbian_666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shraron and Tarja coming out as a couple. Was supposed to be funny, idk if it actually is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sharon den Adel/Tarja Turunen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What about us? Isn't it enough?<br/>
No, we're not in paradise<br/>
This is who we are, this is what we've got<br/>
No, it's not our paradise<br/>
But it's all we want, and it's all that we're fighting for<br/>
Though it's not paradise</p><p>	Sharon decided to end this concert by singing paradise with her girlfriend, Tarja. The song now had a really huge meaning for both of them. Sharon knew that she loved her and Tarja knew that she loved Sharon too, but they were not out as a couple to anyone, not even their bandmates. How would they react? Sharon didn't even want to think about it. Of course she knew that there was nothing wrong with dating her, but there was this voice in her head that was telling her that it would get weird.<br/>
The song was over now. Sharon hugged her girlfriend and couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. After all, what was stopping her? There were a lot of platonic kisses on stage in the history of metal. She looked deep in Tarja’s eyes and almost saw that the same thoughts were occupying her mind.’’What's the worst thing that could happen?’’ She thought and leaned close.<br/>
Tarja placed her hands on her cheeks and kissed her on the lips, slowly and passionately. The crowd almost went crazy and so did their bandmates.<br/>
After the bow, they moved to Sharon's backstage room. They both changed into more comfortable clothes. Sharon sat on the chair and Tarja sat on her lap so that they were face to face.<br/>
‘’Great show’’ Sharon said.<br/>
‘’Yeah, we fucking killed it’’<br/>
She smiled and kissed her girlfriend.<br/>
‘’We could celebrate it our way.’’ Tarja whispered in her ear. She started kissing her neck and Sharon started attempting to remove Tarja’s t-shirt. Tarja did not collaborate at first because she was too busy with her neck, but as soon as she realized what was going on, she helped her take it off. Sharon started focusing on the newly revealed skin. She gently bit down the skin on her collarbone, enjoying the silent whimper her girlfriend made.<br/>
The door suddenly opened. It was Ruud, looking very, very confused.<br/>
‘’Sharon, what’s with the kiss, you know, on the stage after Paradise.What were you thinking? The fans are going insane. Everyone is going insane. And you know what? I'm going fucking insane as well’’<br/>
Then he noticed the scenery happening on the chair.<br/>
‘’Oh, dang. Wrong time at the wrong place. Sorry.’’<br/>
Tarja put her shirt back on.<br/>
‘’No, you can stay. We can explain.’’ Sharon said and Tarja got up, feeling kind of embarrassed, but still happy that they could clear it all up.<br/>
‘’So, what's up between you two?’’<br/>
‘’Well, we’re dating’’ Sharon said. She was blushing a bit.<br/>
‘’Wait, what??’’ Ruud said, sounding even more confused. That would explain a lot. He knew that Sharon was into women as well, but he would have never guessed that there was something going on between these two. But now, looking back, it all made perfect sense. The mysterious phone calls in the middle of the night, the bruises that sometimes appeared on her neck, and the fact that she was always smiling, especially when Tarja was near.<br/>
‘’For how long?’’<br/>
‘’Ummm… Two years.’’<br/>
‘’That long? You could have told me, you know that, right? You can tell me anything, really.’’<br/>
‘’Even if Tarja was a vampire and turned me in one too?’’<br/>
‘’Yeah, sure. Wait what? Is she though?’’<br/>
‘’Nooo, for god's sake, no.’’ Sharon said. Tarja wrapped her hand around her waist and buried her head in her shoulder, almost crying from laughing.<br/>
‘’Well, are you guys gonna tell the others?’’<br/>
Sharon looked at her girlfriend, kind of unsure. Tarja nodded and gave her a little smile.<br/>
‘’Ok’’ Sharon said, still not completely sure.<br/>
‘’Don't worry honey, they're gonna be fine with it. But if you're not ready, we can wait. I just want you to feel comfortable and safe.’’<br/>
‘’No, I kinda wanna do it. I mean I'm gonna feel shitty and awkward at the moment, but then it will get better.Can I get a kiss for more courage though?’’<br/>
Tarja didn't hesitate for a second and kissed her. Ruud covered his eyes with his hand.<br/>
‘’Hey, what was that?’’ Sharon asked, kind of offended<br/>
‘’The fact that I support you doesn't mean that I wanna see you kiss all the time’’<br/>
Sharon rolled her eyes and then grabbed Tarja’s hand to go tell the other guys.<br/>
Sharon opened the door of one of the backstage rooms that was used mostly as a living room that day. All the three people walked in the room. None of the guys were paying attention to them. They were too busy playing video games.<br/>
‘’Hey guys, we have some news’’ Sharon started.<br/>
No answer.<br/>
‘’It's actually pretty important.’’ She was still waiting for an answer.<br/>
After a few pretty awkward moments of silence, Tarja decided to step in. She stood up on the table.<br/>
‘’Hey guys, can I have your attention for a moment? Got an important announcement to make’’ She almost screamed. The guys turned her eyes to her. Sharon giggled a bit. Watching her girlfriend stand on a table in sweatpants and oversized t-shirt telling the guys that she is dating her just wasn't something was used to seeing.<br/>
‘’Ok, I'm not really sure how to say this, so please don't laugh at me, but… Me and Sharon are dating.’’ She screamed the last five words and then covered her face with her hands.<br/>
‘’Great, we know that.’’<br/>
‘’Wait, how, just-’’ Sharon said with visible confusion.<br/>
‘’Just look at yourself, your mood always skyrockets when she's around. Plus, when you look at her, you always have this baby Yoda look on your face. I always struggle to not laugh.’’ Martijn said.<br/>
‘’You should have covered up your hickeys.’’ Stefan added.<br/>
At this point, Sharon’s face was red just like a tomato.<br/>
‘’But don't worry, we’re all super happy for you guys’’<br/>
Sharon felt so good, so safe and so happy. That happy that it made her stand on the table as well. She threw her hands around Tarja and started kissing her and didn't care that there were people around.<br/>
The guys started clapping. Even Ruud.<br/>
When the clapping stopped, Tarja screamed ‘’Koala’’ and jumped at Sharon, wrapping her legs around her waist. Yes, that's why she loved her. She was the perfect mix of being hot and being awkward.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>